yunokiroomfandomcom-20200214-history
The PinkPlush100 Show Season 1 Episode 1: The 12-Year-Old Magician
This is the first episode of The PinkPlush100 Show (Season 1). Synopsis The Episode starts off as the audience is introduced by PinkPlush100 World and PinkPlush100, one of the main characters. In PinkPlush100's House, PinkPlush100 was sleeping along with Kirby, until her alarm clock beeps, she then stops it and tells Kirby today's the big day to practice her Magic Tricks. She then gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom, she reads the News Reader and brushes her teeth, getting ready for the big day. Meanwhile, Puyo Gamer2243 cheers for her. When PinkPlush100 got to Rabbit School, she called it "The finest school establishment ever established for students" and "Home of the Students", she also sees a "New Student Incoming sign" in the door, and she was dreaming to become a new student, but she couldn't do it, but is stopped by Puyo Gamer2243, PinkPlush100 was about to say something, but Puyo Gamer2243 blurts it out and tells PinkPlush100 that she's going to the Rabbit School, train and get that prize. PinkPlush100 then explains that she couldn't and is not good enough, Puyo Gamer2243 gives her questions until she's ready and heads to Rabbit School. Maya (Corrupt) then notices PinkPlush100 and gets grumpy that she's here, she then looks at the New Student Incoming sign, screams and then runs inside to tell Ms.Usagi the bad news, but it was too late when PinkPlush100 arrives and is excited to join Rabbit School, she then tells the teacher when she'll start and she'll prove to her that she's a magician, Ms.Usagi then gives PinkPlush100 a test, to go to her new club, the Magic Club, do magic and do her best till she gets the prize. PinkPlush100 accepts it and goes to the Magic Club. Maya (Corrupt) then calls PinkPlush100 a "lubber" and calls Ms.Usagi "terrible", making Ms.Usagi get angry at her. Spongebob Rocks 120 and Dabber Fred will zap you all AUTTP appeared in Rabbit School, and they also heard about the new club, "The Magic Club" and they meet Ms.Usagi and Maya (Corrupt). Meanwhile, The Bus Driver tells the Kirakiraru Thieves to stay seated and not put their hands out the window. Back to Ms.Usagi, she saw the bus and gasps in shock, hearing hatch doors. She then sniffs a smelly smell that smells smelly, which was the Kirakiraru Thieves, The Kirakiraru Thieves then arrived, saying "meep" too many times, making Maya (Corrupt) tell them to stop and ask them to behave like a normal class, but The Kirakiraru Thieves refuses and holds Ms.Usagi and her friends while saying "meep" too much, making Maya (Corrupt) cry for help. But suddenly, PinkPlush100 comes to the rescue, while holding her wand and summons Eyad and then, PinkPlush100 shouts "who's ready for magic?!" in excitement. Everyone but the Thieves shouted "us" in excitement, PinkPlush100 then brings everyone down. Eyad uses his Star Gun at the Kirakiraru Thieves, making the Thieves get blown away to the hallway. PinkPlush100 then uses her magic at them, finally, Dabber Fred will zap you all AUTTP uses his attack "Hadouken". Gummy then tells PinkPlush100 to spare them and promises not to spread chaos again. After that's settled, Ms.Usagi was proud of PinkPlush100, and made her a new student in Rabbit School. She and Maya (Corrupt) cheered for her, after that, Ms.Usagi lets PinkPlush100 sit next to Eyad and leaves to clean up. Puyo Gamer2243 then enters, wanting to become a new student also, making Maya (Corrupt) run to find Ms.Usagi and tells her to see her new student. Major Events # PinkPlush100, Kirby, Puyo Gamer2243, Maya (Corrupt), Ms.Usagi, Spongebob Rocks 120, Dabber Fred will zap you all AUTTP, The Kirakiraru Thieves, Eyad, Gary Hopkins, WierdGachaPotato UWU and Radisho and Fun appears for the first time # Maya (Corrupt) became a side character and not a antagonist for the first time. Characters Main Cast PinkPlush100 Secondary Characters Kirby Puyo Gamer2243 Maya (Corrupt) Ms.Usagi Spongebob Rocks 120 Dabber Fred will zap you all AUTTP The Kirakiraru Thieves Gary Hopkins WierdGachaPotato UWU Radisho and Fun Trivia